<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angie Yonaga's 23rd Birthday by AudreyGhirga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711644">Angie Yonaga's 23rd Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga'>AudreyGhirga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Yonaga Angie's Birthday, Yuri, adult au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's girlfriends and the rest of the girls in her old class celebrate the great artist's birthday, while looking back on some old memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angie Yonaga's 23rd Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Angie Yonaga! Written as a birthday gift, since this is basically the only thing I'm good at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was April 18th, and quite a special day for the (former) Ultimate Artist, Angie Yonaga! Ever since being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy 7 years ago, Angie's popularity has skyrocketed all across the world due to her flawless skills and the ability to capture the essence of the smallest things with the finest details. She says that it's because her body acts as a vessel for her great god Atua, and that He is the one who does the real work.</p>
<p>During her days in the academy, Angie met the loves of her life: Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. Ever since then, the three of them would regularly hang out together, and they naturally became attracted to each other as they continued to spend time together.</p>
<p>But, you're here to hear about her birthday, not the past. So let's start the fanfic for real, shall we?</p>
<p>~~April 18th, 8:00PM~~</p>
<p>Angie was finally finished with her commissions, sitting alone in her room. She knew that Himiko and Tenko were at work on this time of the day, so she was locked up in her gallery all day long, not really paying attention to what was happening outside.</p>
<p>She was wondering if anyone remembered her birthday, as her girlfriends had failed to mention it once today. </p>
<p>After returning her art supplies to their proper positions, she exited her room and made her way downstairs.</p>
<p>"Hellooooo? Himiko? Tenko? Are you here?" She yelled out, but she didn't receive a response. She figured that they hadn't arrived home yet.</p>
<p>Angie walked over to the living room, where she was suddenly caught by surprise...</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGIE!!!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, a party blower rang off, and in the midst of all the confetti stood the girls in Angie's old class back in Hope's Peak Academy, all holding a gift they prepared especially for her.</p>
<p>Right at the entrance were Himiko and Tenko, dressed in red and blue dresses respectively. </p>
<p>"Happy birthday to the best girlfriend in the world!!!"</p>
<p>Tenko, clearly way too eager, ran over and gave Angie a big hug as Himiko smiled at the two of them.</p>
<p>"Awww, you three are so adorable together!"</p>
<p>It took a bit for Angie to register what's happening, especially after Tenko's sudden hug caused her to get flustered.</p>
<p>"Everyone...?! This must be some kind of divine reunion! Nyahahaha!"</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, ya fan-fuckin'-tastic artist!" Miu chirped. Angie was quite surprised at how nice she was, but then again, she hadn't talked with her for at least 5 years.</p>
<p>"I wish the most marvelous birthday to you, Angie." Kirumi said as she bowed down.</p>
<p>"It's like something out of a manga! I don't know if you care about someone as plain as me, but happy birthday, Angie!"</p>
<p>"Y-You guys...!" Angie slightly teared up, extremely happy at how nice everyone was to her. Except for one person...</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Maki stood in the corner of the room, clearly trying to avoid any interactions. Unfortunately for her, that only brought her more attention.</p>
<p>"Maki? Are you not going to wish Angie a happy birthday?"</p>
<p>"Why do I need to? That stupid buff lesbian dragged me here, I didn't ask for this."</p>
<p>Tenko gave Maki a death stare, as Angie was rather amused.</p>
<p>"...Fine."</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, Angie." Maki replied rather coldly. She was also the only girl who hadn't brought any gifts.</p>
<p>"Awww, it's alright, Maki. Atua forgive-"</p>
<p>"No, it's not alright! Maki, why are you so cold?! This only happens once a year, at least give her something to remember you!"</p>
<p>"You're colder than a fucking polar bear eating an ice pop!"</p>
<p>"Look, I tried, okay?!" Maki suddenly cried out.</p>
<p>"...Huh?"</p>
<p>"...Sigh. I tried to get Angie a gift, but I got too caught up in my work. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry too, Maki. I didn't know it was like that...I suddenly lashed out at you."</p>
<p>"That's okay, you were just defending your girlfriend, I suppose."</p>
<p>"I am quite glad that everyone is on good terms now."</p>
<p>"Nyeh...Now that that's over, we should cut the cake already. I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"You haven't changed at all, Himiko..."</p>
<p>Tenko handed a knife over to Angie, as she walked over to the middle of the room where the cake was. it was made out of banana and chocolate then decorated with cherries and kiwis on top. There were 23 candles, one for each birthday that Angie had, and the words 'Happy birthday, Angie Yonaga!' written on it with a crude drawing of the three lovers. Angie laughed because she thought it was quite funny.</p>
<p>"Make a wish, Angie!" Tenko signalled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dear Atua...Angie wishes the best for all of her divine friends, and to live a long life with her two amazing girlfriends!</strong>
</p>
<p>Angie took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles in one swift breeze.</p>
<p>The girls clapped, as Tenko gave Angie a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Angie then cut a piece of the cake off, and handed it to Himiko.</p>
<p>"Nyeh...Thank you, Angie!" Himiko also gave Angie a small kiss.</p>
<p><strong>They're so cute together, just like me and Miu...</strong> Kaede thought.</p>
<p>"Might I take over from here, Angie?" Kirumi asked.</p>
<p>Angie nodded, and Kirumi cut a perfectly-equal slice for all the girls, then handed them over to each one.</p>
<p>Tenko immediately dug in to the food, getting cake crumbs all over her chin. Angie chuckled to herself as Kirumi scolded her for it.</p>
<p>"You know...this reunion really does feel nice. We haven't talked in so long..." Kaede said as she took a few bites out of her slice.</p>
<p>"Mhmm...you're right.." Tenko said with her mouth stuffed full. That resulted in another scolding from Kirumi.</p>
<p>"However...you are quite correct. it certainly is refreshing to take a break from work and have fun with your friends every once in a while."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know! Let's look through our old school photos! Then after that, we'll open up the gifts we got for Angie!" Kaede suggested as she finished her food.</p>
<p>"Nyahaha, Kaede has the right idea. Atua says it'll be quite fun!~"</p>
<p>"...I guess it might be fun." Maki said, much to everyone's surprise.</p>
<p>"Okay, it's decided then!"</p>
<p>"Ooh, I actually took quite a lot of photos back then with my camera! We don't have to use a phone." Tsumugi said.</p>
<p>"That's convenient..." Himiko smiled.</p>
<p>"They should be somewhere around here..."</p>
<p>Tsumugi took out her bag, and rummaged through it searching for the photos. After a while, she had finally found their old school album.</p>
<p>"Everyone, gather around!"</p>
<p>All the girls surrounded Tsumugi, with Tenko and Angie standing right by her side.</p>
<p>"Let's see..." Tsumugi flipped through the album, until she found their graduation photo with all the girls and the boys together.</p>
<p>"Grr! It's those degenerate males from school! They're as gross as I remember them to be!"</p>
<p>"Oh Tenko, you still hate guys, huh?"</p>
<p>"W-Well...I don't actually hate guys as much as I used to, thanks for a certain guy..."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're talking about when Shuichi pointed out that your master was male, right?! You totally went radio silent for 2 days after that!"</p>
<p>"Gah! Kaede, why did you have to say that?!"</p>
<p>"Gahahahaha! That was fuckin' amazing! You were so dumb you didn't realize your <em>Master </em>was a <em>dude</em>! You have to be a special type of stupid to do that!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Miu!"</p>
<p>"Heeeeee!!"</p>
<p>"Miu! I told you to act nice! Don't be so rude!"</p>
<p>"S-Sorry...I try to hold back..."</p>
<p>"Those were some good times too, when Miu was rude and swore at everyone..."</p>
<p>"S-Stop talking about that! I've changed!"</p>
<p>"Oh! Look at Himiko!" Angie pointed to the short Himiko in the photograph.</p>
<p>"You used to be so short! But now you're actually the size of a normal adult!"</p>
<p>"Nyeh...stop it, or I'll cast my 'Every Painting you Draw is Kokichi' spell."</p>
<p>Angie chuckled to herself, realizing how much her girlfriend had grown.</p>
<p>"But the most important part is when I met my two girlfriends! it was surely Atua's miracle!"</p>
<p>Both Tenko and Himiko blushed, as they hugged Angie happily.</p>
<p>"Well, now we should open up the presents!" Tenko said, as Angie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"I'll start first! Angie, here's my gift!"</p>
<p>Tenko gave the present to Angie as she started unwrapping it. Once she had finally got it open, inside was a custom-made pen, with Tenko, Himiko, and Angie's carved into it with hearts separating them.</p>
<p>"Tenkoooo!! Did you make this just for me?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah! it was custom made!"</p>
<p>Angie hugged Tenko, the latter replying with a kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>"Nyeh...Angie, I got a gift for you too."</p>
<p>Himiko handed over her a purple present, and Angie wasted no time in opening it up. The gift turned out to be a simple deck of theology-themed playing cards.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I didn't get you something better...I didn't really know what you would like. Besides human sacrifices, of course..."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Himiko! Atua forgives you! And we can try playing it together sometime!" Angie slid the deck into her pocket.</p>
<p>"Angie, I got a gift for you to-"</p>
<p>"Outta my way, piano freak!"</p>
<p>Kaede fell on the ground as Miu ran over to Angie's side and presented her gift.</p>
<p>"Come on, open it!" Miu was practically drooling.</p>
<p>"Oh, alright!"</p>
<p>Angie tears the present open, and to no one's surprise: it was a strap-on.</p>
<p>"Gahahahaha! Isn't it the best fuckin' gift you've ever seen?!"</p>
<p>Everyone just stood silent. Kaede walked up to Miu from behind and gave her a well-deserved slap.</p>
<p>"Heeeee!! I'm sooooorry!!!"</p>
<p>"Thank you for the gift, Miu!" Angie said with a smile.</p>
<p>"...Huh?" Miu was dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"We can use this in the bedroom!~" Angie chirped.</p>
<p>Tenko and Himiko's faces got beetred, as they knew exactly what Angie would use this for.</p>
<p>"A-anyways..." Kaede interrupted.</p>
<p>"Here's mine, Angie!"</p>
<p>Kaede handed Angie a small bloodbag, almost filled to the top.</p>
<p>"Kaede?!" Tenko yelled. Everyone moved away from her as soon as they saw the bag.</p>
<p>"Relax, relax! This is my own blood! I didn't murder anyone!"</p>
<p>"..." Angie picked up the bag and stared at Kaede.</p>
<p>"Kaede...I don't actually need blood. I was joking."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Seriously?! Do you know how much that hurt?! Dammit...!"</p>
<p>"But Atua appreciates your offer anyways. Nyahahaha!"</p>
<p>Kaede just smiled. She was frustrated, but seeing Angie still happy made her forget about it.</p>
<p>"Well...Only me and Kirumi are left. So I'll go first!"</p>
<p>Tsumugi walked up to Angie and handed her a yellow jacket, but styled with a pattern of Tenko's flowers and Himiko's magic circles.</p>
<p>"I made this for you! It's not based off of a character, so this is a completely original work!"</p>
<p>"This is quite fashionable, Tsumugi! You're still the Ultimate Cosplayer even after all these years, eh? I shall save it for later use!"</p>
<p>And finally, the last person with a gift, Kirumi, walked up to Angie.</p>
<p>"I brought you a wide arrangement of colouring pencils, chisels, brushes and the like. I have also created two statues made out of wood in the shape of your lovers' faces. I hope you accept my gift."</p>
<p>"K-Kirumi! You made all of that yourself?!"</p>
<p>"isn't that a little bit much...?"</p>
<p>"It is no problem. As a maid, I am expected to complete any request given to me, so creating these was quite the simple task."</p>
<p>"I graciously accept your gifts, Kirumi! These statues were made very nicely!"</p>
<p>"..." Maki stood quiet in the corner.</p>
<p>Angie smiled, then toddled over to Maki's side. Without warning, she pulled the assassin in for a hug.</p>
<p>"...?1 What are you doing?! Do you want to die?!"</p>
<p>"Shhh, shhhh...It's okay, Maki. You don't have to be so sad."</p>
<p>"I'm n-not sad! Get away from me or I'll kill you!"</p>
<p>"It's alright...You're just lonely. You want someone to comfort you, right?'</p>
<p>"...!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry...Angie is here for you. There's no reason to be so mad at me."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>Maki hugged Angie's chest tightly, slightly tearing up. She had been through a lot, but she never had anyone on her side before, caring for her like Angie is.</p>
<p>"There, there...Let alllll of your tears come out..."</p>
<p>After a while, the girl finished letting her heart pour out, and wiped her tears off.</p>
<p>Angie released Maki from the hug, a wide smile plastered on her face.</p>
<p>"Do you feel better now, Maki?"</p>
<p>"...Yeah, thank you."</p>
<p>Tenko and Himiko watched from afar, smiling.</p>
<p>"Hm? Where are Tsumugi and Kirumi?"</p>
<p>"Oh, they left early because they had work to do."</p>
<p>"Aw...That's too bad..."</p>
<p>"Hey, Kaede, we need to get going too. it's runnin' a little late.." Miu pointed out.</p>
<p>Kaede checked her watch.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're right! it's 10PM!" </p>
<p>"Sorry everyone, but me and Miu need to leave now. I hope we get to see each other again soon!"</p>
<p>"Bye, Kaede!" Tenko said.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Miu!" Angie added.</p>
<p>"It's also late for me...I'll need to see myself out. Hopefully...I get to see all of you again." Maki said as she hugged Angie and walked out the door.</p>
<p>"Was that just me, or did Maki hug Angie...?" Himiko wondered.</p>
<p>'Nyahaha! Angie is quite glad Maki has grown a liking to her."</p>
<p>"Now..."</p>
<p>Angie had a mischievous smile on her face, and her partners immediately knew what it meant.</p>
<p>She held up the earlier strap-on she got from Miu.</p>
<p>"Why don't we go have a private 'offering' session, hmmm?~"</p>
<p>Angie held both of the girls' hands, and guided them upstairs to their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>